Just A Moment
by Chance Brown
Summary: A collection of snippets and drabbles about the Teen Titans. Number 36- Reciprocity:“BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY!” He jumped as she screamed loudly in his ear, “Now, do you see how annoying that is?” Raven smirked.


**1. 2 a.m.**

Beast Boy shot up quickly from his bed with cold sweat suturing his clothes and sheets. His bed was clawed and torn and his hands were scraped: He'd had that nightmare again, the one where all the people he cares about are lost. The one that comes true over and over again. **  
**

**2. Metaphor**

He's green, he gets it, but if one more person calls him a "grass stain" they're gonna get it!**  
**

**3. Sky**

Raven can float, Starfire can fly, BB can soar, and Robin can leap, but Cyborg's grounded, and he never really liked being off the ground that much anyway. **  
**

**4. Lost scene**

He entered the destroyed Tower through a huge hole in the wall that once combined his room and the main hallway. Transforming back to human form he walked into the common room to see his four teammates worn and weary. He didn't say anything, and they didn't either, he just turned around and walked out in silence. **  
**

**5. Degrees**

He said he'd go anywhere with her, and she almost asked; but something stopped her. She knew the answer anyway; _yes he'd even follow her to the depths of hell. __**  
**_

**6. Seize the day**

"I didn't say Car Emporium Cyborg, I said Carpe Diem. It's Latin."**  
**

**7. Opposite**

"Beast Boy, in what language does 'Go Away' mean sit next to me?"

**"**Duh Rae, its opposite day. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."**  
**

**8. Passions run**

Beast Boy rubbed his eyes as he entered the common room. Immediately he noticed two things; Raven and the blood rushing away from his head. **  
**

**9. Connection**

Even though she wasn't the girl Beast Boy longed for her to be. She saw their connection, every laugh, every word, even their fights seemed natural. It made her consider being that girl, being the girl whom Beast Boy once loved. **  
**

**10. Lull and storm**

It was quiet, too quiet. Raven liked the lack of noise, but she knew that it never lasted, and when it was quiet like this, it only meant Beast Boy had something more annoying than usually brewing,.**  
**

**11. Animal**

Contrary to popular belief, the reason he didn't eat meat wasn't because at any given time he _was_ one of those animals. It was because resisting the primary urges made him still feel human. **  
**

**12. Children**

First Beast Boy went running past, followed closely by an angry Cyborg with a pink wig, who was followed by a cheerful Starfire with a matching wig. Robin turned to Raven slowly: "Ever feel like we're babysitters?"**  
**

**13. We all float on**

As Beast Boy sat alone in the crevice of the Earth that she had dropped him down into, his leg broken and his heart aching he answered her last question aloud: "Yes, I was kinda expecting one."**  
**

**14. Chess**

Cyborg couldn't figure out why, his brain was a freakin' computer! He could beat anyone at chess, but somehow, Starfire always won . . . Always. **  
**

**15. Duty**

Mento crammed it into his head: Duty first, family second. Something about that never sat right; especially since Steve Dayton married his partner and adopted their youngest teammate.**  
**

**16. Rip**

The other Titans didn't notice, but Raven knew that there were two days Beast Boy disappeared from the tower every year. One was the anniversary of the day Terra turned to stone. The other was June 24th, she wasn't sure why, but he always went swimming. **  
**

**17. Missing time**

He hadn't told any of them, who knows what Robin would've said, but ever since what was now referred to as "The Beast incident", there were times he'd wake up with his clothes ripped, scratches everywhere, and no idea what had happened. **  
**

**18. Crest**

It was more of a logo actually; on a small chip over his heart the letters S.T.A.R. were engraved. **  
**

**19. Itch**

Sometimes there was an itch he couldn't scratch. He only got it sometimes, but still, he could never look Raven in the eye when he did.**  
**

**20. Explode**

Explosions always reminded her off Beast Boy, for one, almost anything he tried ended in one. Number two, almost anything he didn't try still ended in one, and number three, he's the only one who made her feel enough to cause them. **  
**

**21. Rise**

"Wake up SleepyRavenHead!" He chuckled. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up as she looked at whom she was sharing her bed with. Was this real? And worse, did she really enjoy it?**  
**

**22. Crumble**

If Terra had only stabbed him in the heart, or broken it in two, Raven could've healed it with a little magic. But the Geomancer manipulated with his cardiac the way she manipulated Earth and crumbled it, and no matter how much Raven wanted to fix it: she couldn't.**  
**

**23. Range**

Yes, it was cute that he wrote her a song. Yes, she did feel flattered, but honestly, he'd need singing lessons before he ever -- EVER-- tried that again.**  
**

**24. Fight/flight**

He pulled back from his fast, awkward and poorly planned surprise kiss with a look of horror on his face. He knew what he needed to do: He turned and bolted! He only got 5 steps before she appeared in front of him.

"Before you get mad Rae, you should know this is your fault . . . "

**  
25. Acid**

He knew that no matter how many windows she threw him through, the pain was only temporary, but there were times, the times that they said those things that they never really meant, those lasted longer than any cut. **  
**

**26. Color**

"Cy, I have a favor to ask, you know those rings you made when you infiltrated the HIVE . . ."**  
**

**27. Give**

She heard large flapping wings outside, but by the time she got to the window, all that was left was a small box with a bow and a green speck flying away in the distance. He didn't have to, but he still remembered, even if she didn't want to.**  
**

**28. Needle**

"Wow! Raven, you're actually afraid of shots? Hehe, I thought I was childish."

**29. Locks**

He locks his door every night. Not because he's afraid of who might get in, but because he's afraid he might get out.

**30. Slope**

If he can get a laugh out of her, he'll be one step closer to making her fall in love. All he had to do was take it one step at a time.

**31. Correspondence**

She was just saving him future disappointment. Yeah-- that was it-- that's why she surreptitiously pulled the mailman aside one day and _strongly_ suggested that none of his penpals in Japan ever wrote back again.

**32. Linger**

The smell of Lavender and Herbal Tea lingered in the kitchen every morning when he woke up.

**33. Charm**

Okay, so she did kinda, sorta, in-a-way think his ears were cute.

**34. Roads**

He knew in his head where his road ended up, and even though he fought as hard as he could to keep his friends and family around, in the end he'd end up alone like always. That's just how it would be.

**35. Hunger**

"I want you." Beast Boy whispered in her ear as he grabbed her suddenly from behind, his low, growling voice sending chills down her spine. She glanced up and over her shoulder into his eyes and knew he was serious. If only it wasn't a dream.

**36. Reciprocity**

"BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY!" He jumped as she screamed loudly in his ear, "Now, do you see how annoying that it?" Raven smirked.

**37. Kind**

When she looked at the large book he'd bought her "just because" she realized that she wasn't as good to him as he was to her.

**38. Fruity**

**"**Beast Boy! Why does my Tea taste different?"

**39. Half-life**

"See Raven, I've been playing for seventeen hours straight and my brain hasn't rotteded yet!" Beast Boy announced triumphantly.

**40. Comedy of errors**

He'd only meant to read the comics, but somehow he was lying on the kitchen floor with Starfire's bathrobe wrapped around his legs, Silkie sucking happily on his left ear, and a jar of peanut butter attached to his right arm.

**41. Tragedy**

Being an Empath meant that there were times that she caught a sudden rush of the feelings of her teammates. It was those nights when Beast Boy's nightmares made her stay up that she realized that she didn't know a lot about him.

**42. Hope is the thing with feathers**

"If you say you don't feel the same way, then I'll turn around, and I'll leave you alone Rae. But you should know it'd be a lie. I KNOW you feel the same, even if I didn't have my powers that can sense just how nervous you are right now I'd know. I know weren't meant to be together. I just hope that this isn't the one and only time I know something before you do."

**43. Empire**

He always knew she was a princess, even before he found out about her father. If Trigon was the King of demons and Raven was his daughter, that meant she was a princess. Great, he'd fell for royalty.

**44. Turpentine kisses and mistaken blows**

Raven hated Beast Boy right now! After walking in on him and Terra kissing all she wanted was to throw the little changeling through wall after wall after wall. Though, while Terra's kisses were poison, Raven's anger was misplaced.

**45. Rings**

"Why are you mad? I did this for you; I did this so you could actually walk out of this tower with someone normal! So people aren't staring at you and wondering why you're with a green freak!"

"You moron, green is normal, this . . . this . . . blond kid in front of me is the freak! If I wanted someone different I wouldn't have picked you Garfield!"

"This blond kid is Garfield! This blond kid is the normal me! I used to have this; I used to be a normal human being! Now I'm giving you the chance to experience normality. You just don't get it do you, this isn't my heritage, this isn't something I'm proud of, this is a deformity, this was a mistake! DAMNIT RAE, just take it and accept it!" with that he stormed out of the door slamming it shut. Raven had never seen Garfield that mad before, not at her at least.

**46. Dust**

Raven walked through the meandering tunnels and found the spot she'd been looking for. There was nothing there except for a plaque that the Titans had once mounted and a clump of dirt. Terra certainly wasn't here anymore: could Beast Boy be right?

**47. Incalculable**

Slade petted his newest apprentice's head as the two studied the large monitors with each of the Teen Titans abilities. The apprentice looked up at her father and smiled, "So the easiest Titan to attack is the green one?" Slade paused.

"So long as you don't threaten Raven, if he unleashes his Primal form his power is immeasurable. I wouldn't risk that, not yet my child."

**48. Project**

"So do you really love me Beast Boy, or am I just some game, some project, the shy, quiet, dark girl who you want to make smile so you can leave her and find the next project to focus on or girl to fix? Because I don't know if I can handle it if you fix me: I don't want to be a completed project of yours, I want to be the big one, the one that you work on for the rest of your life."

**49. Adore**

A green kitten jumped into Raven's lap and looked up at her with huge, bubbling eyes. She frowned and shook her head, looking back at her book. One second . . . Two seconds . . . Ten seconds . . . "Fine! Beast Boy I'll go to the mall with you, but I swear this is the last time!"

**50. Murmur**

The voices in his head told him that they'd leave him, they'd all leave him. The problem was that the voices had never been wrong before.

**End Notes**

Ahhhhhhh! That took longer than I expected. It was fun though, and reading these are always fun fics to read. So I have a challenge to everyone who reads this. Copy these 50 and write your own 50! It'll be the next great movement in fics! Plus, they're bound to get tons of reviews.

BTW- I want to add more chapters, so if you have a couple of words you want me to try out, leave them in a review and when I get another 50 words I'll post another chapter.


End file.
